


[Fanart] Win the Fight/Go Out for Pizza

by doodeline



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: I like how Pearl's new jacket looks classy but badass at the same time, so my hand slipped (btw I've always liked that line from the main theme!).





	[Fanart] Win the Fight/Go Out for Pizza




End file.
